PokeMon and Fairies
by NudgeThePyro
Summary: So we drop our favorite characters into the Pokemon world. What could Fairy Tail do? Run a battle tower? Train? Cause chaos? Lets go and see!


**I was really debating whether or to post parts of these as seperate one shots or a a whole thing, but i decided that i wanted to try and post a oneshot that had at least ten thousand words (without author notes) because i partially havent posted a single chapter story yet and all of the multi-chapter stories are about two thousand words each. So…. i guess this is the part where i should start the story..**

As Lucy walked out of the PokeCenter in Magnolia, she breathed in the freshest air in the entire Fiore region. The wind pulled air from the harbor, but it wasn't humid outside since it was the end of summer of the beginning of autumn and fluffy clouds blocked the intense heat of the sun. The Starlys were flying high above the small city of Magnolia and a small flock of Butterfrees were perched atop the roof of the buildings lining Sakura Street. Children and small Pokémon ran through the streets, laughing and playing in complete harmony with each other.

Lucy Heartphillia smiled as her tiny Wynaut she affectionately calls Plue, waddled in a cute attempt to keep up with her obviously longer strides.

"Come on, Plue." Lucy pulled out a poke ball and pointed it at the physic. "You're still just a baby and you need your rest. Return." The blonde put the ball back in the holster on the waist.

"Hey, Lucy!" The blond turned at the familiar voice that called out to her from down the street. A pink haired boy with a goofy smile on his face was racing towards his, waving his hand in the air as he tried to get her attention. As he approached, she could tell that he was wearing baggie white pants that stopped just underneath his knees. His shirt only had one sleeve, on his left arm, so the red tattoo of the Fairy Tail would be visible on his right arm. The blonde had the matching tower insignia in pink on her hand. The signature scarf around his neck flapped in the wind behind him as he continued to run towards the waiting blonde.

"Morning, Natsu." Luce greeted her friend. "What are you doing out this early?"

"Me and Happy wanted to get some early morning training in before heading to the tower for the day." He said, a proud grin on his face that quickly turned into a frown as he noticed that Lucy's Latias wasn't hovering around like usual. "By the way, where's Latias?"

"Oh," Lucy said turning to start walking towards the tower again. "She went ahead off me because I wanted to do some shopping."

"You are always shopping, Luce!" Natsu groaned as he threw his hands behind his head. "Just look at you- you bought a new outfit again!"

Lucy looked down at her clothing. She had jean shorts on that exposed the bottom parts of her pockets with black boots that had thick soles with soft pink laces. Her shirt was a plain white sleeveless scoop-neck underneath a soft pink vest with black wrist warmers. In the belt loops of her pants, hung six Poke balls- one for each of her team. She also had a messenger bag she used to keep some basic necessities, but since she wasn't traveling right now, it was mostly filled with potions, extra balls and all of her trainer information.

"I am not! Where's Happy? I thought you said you two went training this morning?" She said, self consciously adjusting her black headband and bangs.

"We did and he went off flying somewhere. I saw him flying not too far away with a Vibrava and a Yanmega."

"That's cool. Want to head down to the tower? Mira should be opening soon and the first challengers will be arriving soon."

"Sure," Natsu grinned as he snatched Lucy's arm and started running.

A bell sounded as a blue haired woman walked into her favorite coffee shop.

"Good morning, Miss Loxar!" Some of the workers knew her by name and greeted her by name everyday when she came in.

"Good morning," Juvia chirped.

"I assume you would like the usual?" A short black haired girl asked as she grabbed a cup.

"And you would be right." Juvia giggled lightly. As she went to take her seat by the window, a Vaporeon came in through the front door. The Pokémon looked around the restaurant, spotted his master and perched itself on the second chair at the table.

" _Meow!"_

"Good morning, Teru." Juvia greeted her friend with an affectionate scratch under the chin. He purred at the contact of his trainer, like always. It wasn't unusual to nickname a Pokémon; it added a special bond knowing that no other Pokémon had that name. Juvia had her Vaporeon for as long as she could remember. He was the first Pokémon she had caught, back when he was still just an Eevee. After a few months together, traveling the Fiore region, Juvia and Eevee came across a water stone and decided to use it.

Soon after, the newly evolved Vaporeon learned the move Rain Dance.

For weeks he couldn't control the rain, consequently, it came down non-stop for months and stayed with them wherever they traveled. Juvia named the Pokémon after the Teru Teru Bozu dolls she made as a child, they were said to keep the rain away from those who carried them.

"Hello, Teru." The black haired girl from earlier said as she delivered the tall cup of tea and plate of biscuits to the table. "Here is your order of Earl Grey Tea with buttered biscuits."

"Thank you." Juvia said as she sipped on her drink and munched on the biscuits. Teru crawled into her lap and purred and she pet him and ate three of the biscuits.

Half an hour later, Juvia paid her tab and left with her tea, Teru trailing right behind her.

As soon as the young woman stepped outside, she pulled her beanie down over her bangs and tightened the white scarf around her neck. Juvia could easily dress this way since her sky blue winter dress was very short- barely brushing her mid-thigh. The 'Rain Woman' liked to show off the guild mark on her thigh and it just so happened that her favorite dress did just that. Juvia began making her way across town, she noticed her friends Lucy and Natsu talking in front of the shopping center. The blonde's face was flush and Natsu was laughing loudly, just like always.

Teru gently nudged the back of Juvia's white boot, telling her that she needed to keep moving, otherwise they were going to make before the Battle Tower opening. _"Meow!"_

"Alright, Juvia gets the message."

The duo continued to walk, enjoying the pure morning air as they continued to walk towards Fairy Tail.

Juvia became lost in her thoughts as she silently fidgeted with the curls at the end of her long hair.

"Wh- Hey!" Someone grabbed her shoulder before she could walk straight into a pole. "You should watch where you are going, Juvia. That could have really hurt."

Juvia's face split in two when she recognized the voice. "Ah!" She said, clasping her hands behind her back. "Gray-sama!"

"Hey, Juvia." He glanced down to the glaring Vaporeon, "Vaporeon," he snapped. The Pokémon only hissed at the other man. Neither had ever really taken a liking to each other, not even a little bit.

"What is Gray-sama doing out this early?" Juvia asked, completely oblivious to the conflict going on before her, her smile still bright as ever.

"Nothing much, just picking up some supplies for a trip I might go on soon. I haven't decided yet and I don't have anyone to go with me either." He mindlessly stripped out of his jacket, revealing a tight shirt that framed every muscle on his torso and hiding the Fairy Tail on his chest.

"Oh, really? Where were you thinking about going?" Juvia asked, eyes wide in interest. Gray looked at her face, his cheeks flushed and he quickly whipped his face away to hide the embarrassment from the blue haired woman.

"U-u-up north to do some training," he stuttered. The black haired man took a deep breath, trying to build up the courage to ask the all-important question. "Would you want to go with me…?" He muttered. Juvia glanced at him through the corner of her eye, questioningly. "You know, to train with each other for a few days."

"Seriously?"

Gray only nodded silently as Vaporeon hissed at the him, agagin.

Juvia smiled as she while nodding. Gray gave her one his rarer smiles before offering his open hand to the blue haired girl, which she took without hesitation. The two continued to head towards Fairy Tail's Battle Tower, talking about the most trivial of topics.

"Gajeel!" The blue haired man shouted through the house. "Come on- we're going to be late and Mira is going to kill us both!"

The two men had been good friends for a long time since they had grown up together in the town of Oldale and Jellal's cousin was Gajeel's… Levy McGarden. Jellal and Gajeel were new in town, they had come from another region when they received an invitation to work at Fairy Tail.

When the duo arrived at in town, Levy offered them to stay at her place for the first few days, but both boys just wanted to go straight to the tower then walk around the town for an afternoon, just to get a feel for the place.

They found a few places, popular spots for trainers to meet and trade tips and stories, wonderful food shops, and available apartments. Jellal even had a few encounters with some of the women in the area (though he always denied them in respect for his not-quite girlfriend, Erza Scarlet).

Just a week after arriving, the two young men had made a name for themselves, respectively: Kurogane (Black Steel) and Jellal, the Saint Trainor (even though he already was considered one of the best in the world, but he was a humble man).

"Hang on a sec!" a gruff voice called from the back of the house. "You can't rush somethings, tat face!" A moment later, a giant of a man walked through the house, an unfriendly scowl upon his face.

"Why are you always in such a rush? Can't wait to see Titania, huh?" Gajeel teased the shorter, blue haired man- Jellal Fernandez. The other man blushed at the thought of seeing the redhead woman of his dreams.

"S-shut-up!" he squeaked (in a manly way, of course). "I just want to get there so the challengers don't have to keep waiting for a battle. You know that!" Jellal turned on his heel and walked out of the door, the black haired man barked a laugh as they laughed the small apartment and headed down to Fairy Tail.

The doors of the battle tower Fairy Tail flung open Natsu and Salamance barged in.

"Were back!" The pink haired man shouted. Laki, the receptionist on duty, greeted him with a smile from behind her desk. A small seedot dance on her desk in a happy manner.

"Natsu!" The blonde who charged in after him called, a Latias soaring in behind her. "Can't you walk into a building without announcing yourself?!" The Pokémon behind her cooed in agreement, an almost chidding expression on her face.

"Sorry, Luce," he laughed. "But quit bein' so stiff!" He wrapped a tan arm around her waist as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The blonde squeaked in surprise but allowed him to drag her through the lobby and into the elevator.

The two trainers walked past the desk and through a set of double doors, into the battle tower lounge, where the rest of the Fairy Tail members spent most of their time.

The barmaid, Mirajane waved to them as her and Gardevoir, affectionately called Mavis delivered drinks and food to the tables of hungry and loud teens.

"Natsu, Lucy!" The white haired woman smiled and greeted them while Mavis simply acknowledged them with a nod as she (everyone felt as though it was a she) continued to fulfill orders. "How was the training? Did it go well?"

"Went fine," Lucy said as she asked Mavis for her regular.

"Yo, Flame Brain!"

"Hey, Ice Prick," Natsu shouted back to his long time friend and rival, Gray Fullbuster. A head of bright blue hair bounced up behind him as he walked towards the pinkette and the blonde were. "S'up Juvia."

"Hello Natsu-san," she greeted, smiling like always.

The four friends sat down at a booth in a corner, Natsu and Gray arguing about whose Pokémon was stronger and who would win in a battle while the girls went on and on about books, poke fashions, and the pros and cons of each type of Pokémon as well as some recent competition training sessions. Lucy's Igglybuff and Juvia's Vaporeon played around their feet, jumping around Charizard and Beartic.

On the other side of the room, a large man with metal metal piercings sat on a chair with a massive Aggron snoozing behind him. The man, Gajeel snorted as he watched the little group in the corner laugh and talk about whatever.

At the sound, a young woman, extra small in stature, glanced up from the book she had been so engrossed in. Levy sighed and the Metagross she sat atop of (she was small enough to where she wasn't a bother to creature in least) glanced up at her, almost questioningly.

"I know he's thinking about something, it's just a matter of finding out what it is at this point." Levy whispered down to her Pokémon. It only grunted in response.

"Let's go train, Shrimp," he said abruptly. Levy blinked at him, confused, but agreed to go with him no less.

As the two teens walked out the front doors of the battle tower, they ran into the tiny Master: Makorav.

"Off to do a little training are we?"

"Yeah," the larger grunted, not amused be their master's antics. "Need something?"

"No," he said lightly, "just wonderin'." The small old man turned on his heel and made his way back to Mira's bar.

Levy blinked at the man, and then looked to Gajeel, tugging on his arm so they could continue on and train.

As the duo left, another team strode into the lounge. The woman had flowing hair the color of the richest crimson. Her partner, a quiet man with electric blue hair and olive eyes walked beside her, silently listening to her rave about the new bakery in Magnolia. His face was scarred with a brand he received in an accident years ago. Behind them, a Blaziken and Garchomp made their way in and straight to the bar where Mira was putting our bowls of poke snacks.

Jellal and Erza sat down in the corner where Natsu, Lucy, gray and Juvia were.

"Sup guys?" Gray greeted, Lucy and Juvia nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let's battle, Erza!" Natsu shouted. The redhead simply glanced at him, considering his request.

"Sure," she stated simply. Then she had an even better idea. "Why not make it a tournament?"

"What does Erza-san mean?" Juvia asked, interested in the idea.

"Just what I mean, Juvia. Since Natsu wants to fight and Fairy Tail's battle tower is now closed for the day, we should have a tournament with each other. Besides, some extra training wouldn't hurt anyone right?"All of the teens at the table nodded in agreement and Juvia mentioned Gajeel's and Levy's absence and how they might be hurtful if they didn't ask them if they wanted to participate.

"Me and Natsu will go and find them," Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu by the scarf then drug him out of the doors.

"Want to get everything set up?" Jellal asked the remaining trainers. They nodded in agreement and began to stand and gather their Pokémon teams.

"Where are you guys head?" Mira asked, "it's kind of early to be heading home."

"We aren't leaving," Gray said as he stripped off his coat. "We were about to go and have a tournament, for training."

"That sounds like fun. Do you need an official?"

"Sure," Erza agreed.

"Let's do it."

"Juvia is ready to go," the bluenette said as she adjusted the poke ball belt around her hips. Teru sounded as it brushed against its trainer's leg.

"As am I." Jellal said as Garchomp stood behind him, arms crosses in a cocky style.

"We can go put our names in the computer while we wait for the others to get back."

Just as Mira was finishing the entry forms, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel and Levy returned.

"Okay guys," Mira called them to order. "Do you want a tag battle or one on one match?"

Everyone in the room gave their vote to a one on one match.

"Alright!" First up is Gray and Levy!"

Gray stepped out on the field, jacket open and smirk present. Levy stood opposite of him, face determined and serious.

"Metagross!" Levy flung her pokeball out to place her Pokémon on field.

"Weavile!" Levy cringed, she had so foolishly hoped that Gray would pull Beartic instead, guess she underestimated him.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Dodge-!" Crap, Weavile was too fast. Yet, Metagross managed a Zen Headbutt somehow. The ice type flew towards Gray, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Get up," Gray shouted. Weavile grunted, managing to get back on it's feet.

The petite bookworm only smirked. "Metagross-Confusion!"

The steel type pokemon's eyes glowed a sharp red as it used the physic attack, the victim's eyes became bright blue as the confusion effect took place.

Gray groaned as Weavile stumbled around the arena. "Come on, Weavile! Snap out of it!"

"Too little, too late! Use hyper beam!"

The charging energy gathered in front of the iron leg pokemon. Once the beam was fully charged, it was released to land a direct hit on a stumbling in circles Weavile.

The ice type hit the ground, completely unconscious.

"Winner: Levy and Metagross!"

Gray sulked with Juvia in a booth in the waiting area. He couldn't believe he had underestimated Levy McGarden by a consequential amount. The blue haired woman next to the sulking ice prince, patting his back in an attempt to sooth him.

"I thought I had it," he mumbled. "I don't believe I lost so easily."

"Gray did the best he and Weavile could," she cooed. "It is nothing a little bit of training and work can't fix. Right?" The dark haired man only nodded as he continued to brood about his defeat. Over the loud speaker, they could here Mira announcing the next pair to battle.

"Up next: Lucy Heartphillia and Erza Scarlet. Ladies, please report!"

From where Gray and Juvia were sitting, they could hear the wail of the blonde as she was dragged off to the battle arena.

"Red is gonna crush that blond pixie…" Gajeel sighed. "Almost isn't fair."

Juvia turned towards her long time friend, one eyebrow raised. "What does Gajeel mean be 'almost not fair'?"

"He means that even though Lucy has a Latias, potentially one of the strongest physic types out there, Erza has an incredible team that would be though for anyone to beat. And we all know that Blaziken will fight until the very end and is stupidly strong." Gajeel continued, "And it's not completely unfair because Blondie uses dark and physic types while Erza specializes in fighting types."

"Oh," Juvia sighed. "So, even though Erza has the advantage with strength, Lucy has the upper hand if she can manage a strategy?" Gray nodded, hiss head still on table. Gajeel grunted as he turned his head towards one of the TVs showing the battle arena. "I'm kind of interested to see how this will play out."

"Lucy," Erza said as she placed a hand on her hip, "you have the honors of pick.

"Alright," the fumbled with the poke-strap on her waist. She gripped one I her hand before tossing it over the field. "Claydol!"

"A Pokémon who is resistant to fight type moves but has a strong effect on them. I praise your decision, Lucy." Erza said as she motioned for the ever present Blaziken to move onto the field. "But that won't be helping you helping you today. High jump kick!"

"Dodge!" Lucy called, "Harden!"

"Moves in rapid succession? You have been training I see." Blaziken returned to his place be Erza's side. "Flame Thrower! The red head called out. The flames on the Pokemon's wrist flared up as the torrent of flames exploded from its mouth. Claydol was completely engulfed in the fire, receiving burns on a large portion if it's body.

Even with al of the burns, the clay doll pokemon managed to stay on its feet. "That's it!" Lucy fist pumped. "Now- gyro ball!"

"DO-!" Before Erza could deliver the command, Claydol landed a direct hit on Blaziken, sending the pokemon flying across the field.

"The power of the move raises when the speed is low," Lucy explained to a confused Erza.

"I see," she said as her fire type stood to his feet, flames blazing. "But you have forgotten that gyro ball is a steel type move- Blaziken is hardly affected." Lucy's mouth dropped open. "I do believe that this battle has gone on long enough- we are on a time limit. Hyper beam!"

"Claydol- Hyper Beam!" 

As both attacks discharged, a bright- almost blinding light filled the entire space, causing both trainers to shield their eyes.

As the light died down, the girls began to cough violently the dust in the air.

"And Blaziken is the winner!" Mira declared when she saw that Claydol was unable to battle.

"Are you serious…?" Lucy muttered as she watched her Pokemon lay on the ground. She took out its Pokeball and gave the 'return' command.

"That was a good battle, Lucy." Ezra shook the blonde's hand, and continued on, "you are really developing as a trainer."

The younger woman sighed, "It's just not going as fast as I want it to."

"You can't force these things, Lucy. All you can really do is keep working on it.

"Thanks Erza."

The loud speaker overhead buzzed to life. "Winner of round two: Ezra Scarlet! Next up is… Gajeel and Jellal! Please be ready in fifth-teen minutes. Thank you!"

 **I was too bored so I decided to post something. Sorry for mistakes**


End file.
